Chaning Things Up a Bit
by Jojenga
Summary: Just Final Fantasy X with my own Fan Character. Trust me, it is a lot more engaging then it sounds.


Changing Things Up a Bit

By: Jojenga (this is a 'play along' fanfic)

(1) Correct me if I'm wrong on that, because I'm not sure.

(2) Please excuse my constant use of this word, I am lacking a better term for it. If you want to, leave a better term in a review.

WARNING: This fanfic is also a walkthrough kindasorta. I will also feature the Penance fight in a later chappy, but I will be winging it since I don't have the International version of the game. *sadface*

And yes, as soon as I beat Final Fantasy X-2, I will make a sequel for this when the story is finished :3

It was a grand day in Zanarkand. Everybody was hyped up for one and one reason only. The Jecht Memorial Cup match. But soon, during the heat of the match, a creature of the likes no one had ever seen before rose out of the water. What was this beast?

Sin.

The so called 'Judgment' that the people of Spira believe we deserve. The fools also worship a omnipotent being known as Yu Yevon. What they DON'T realize is that Yevon is the reason that Sin is causing all our suffering! I did my studies, and came to that conclusion. Ever since that day, I left the faith of Yevon and joined the Crusaders. Not only to kill Sin, but to find a way to stop him from ever coming back again.

"…and that's my story!" I said as I looked Besaid's Crusader Captain, Luzzu in the eye. His never-changing scowl turned into a slight smirk.

"And you said your name was…Raikiri, correct?" He said as he looked down at me. I couldn't blame him, I was only 15, and not that tall.

"Yes sir, that's my name." I said, making sure my posture was perfect. Luzzu then put his hand out and said.

"We'll take it into consideration. Consider it a…temporary membership." He said as I silently jumped for joy in my mind.

"Get some rest, your test will begin tomorrow." He said as I walked out of the big blue tent, shaking with anticipation. As soon as I left, the village elder passed by me through the tent, giving me a look of pure unbridled hatred towards me. I wondered what his problem was, but decided to ignore it. I was so pumped up, that I decided to go train my magic in the water. I was trying something , considering water magic was weak, I figured it would be stronger when used while surrounded by water.

Before I left the village, I brought my spear with me, as I knew that when I ran out of mana, I would need it.

"Alright, time for some fish-kebabs!" I shouted as I ran out of the village, spear in tow. As I approached the cliff that I usually dived off of, I saw my old friend Wakka and someone else, as Wakka pushed the other person off the cliff, and he soon followed. I soon ran towards the cliff, and dived right in, arrow style. As I resurfaced, I noticed the other two, and tried to stir up a conversation.

"Hey Wakka! What's up?" I asked.

"Hey brudda! Not much really, except I think I found someone who can pull out the win that the Aurochs have been waiting for!" Wakka replied while trapping the other person's head with his strong arm, as he shouted. "Hey, lemme go!"

"He says his name is Tidus, ya?" Wakka said while letting go of Tidus' head.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm Tidus. Now can we please get something to eat? I've been hungry ever since I landed on this island." Tidus said as he knocked the water out of his ears. But, the presence of the three fleshy bodies did not go un-noticed.

"Uh…I think we might wanna get ready for a fight." I said as I took out my spear, and dove underwater, as the others followed, and saw what I was referring to, a horde of piranhas. Tidus and Wakka got their weapons ready and swam towards the threats.

I held my spear in my hand, imbuing it with the water element, and threw it like a javelin, though that would normally do almost nothing underwater(1), it sped through the water, skewering multiple piranhas. As I did that, the others swam up to me, attempting to take a bite out of me. I did as many dodging maneuvers I could, but one latched onto my arm, sinking it's sharp teeth into my flesh. I grabbed it by the tail and used my water magic to turn some of the water to solid water blades to cut the fish to ribbons, and the rest of the fish before I ran out of mana, and almost fainted from exhaustion.

Tidus let the fish get close to him, and as soon as they were in range, he executed a multitude of dodging and slashing maneuvers(2) so quickly that it seemed he was paper-thin in the water. He then swam to one of the walls of the chasm, and pushed off of it, making sure to slice every piranha in half. A few of the fish nicked his sides, but he just span around, and sliced the fish off of him, suffering little injuries.

Wakka was up against six of the little buggers as they all swam for him, with death in their eyes. He threw a blitzball at the crowd of fish, and knocked out two of them from the massive impact. Wakka then swam towards the fish and grabbed two more of them, crushing them in his hands. The two left got both of his legs. Bringing his legs up, he grabbed them and clasped his hands together, crushing them both between his fingers.

The rest of the piranhas swam away, fearing that they would befall the same fate as their brothers. Once the battle was over, Wakka gave Tidus a big bear hug, and I just resurfaced so I could breathe. We all resurfaced and then began to swim to the end of the chasm to get back to the trail. To see the Summoner, Wakka said. 

* * *

Yes, i know, another story. I really feel like i'll never get around to finishing one. But hey, i have fun writing this stuff, and thats all that matters :3

Oh, and i know i already have a yaoi romance going on in my Smash Bros. fanfic, but should i have one here too between Rai and Tidus? I want non-biased opinions on that, though considering this IS final fantasy, most of the FF players are open-minded so i doubt i'll get a biased opinion.

See you guys next chappy of whatever! :3

And also, animechick, if you see this, dont worry, the naruto fanfics will start up again soon :3


End file.
